robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Legends Special Discussion
This competition will take the format of 6 Series 7 heats followed by a Grand Final in the format of a Series 4 heat. That means that we're going to need 48 robots. This time, I'm not going to make everyone list out 48 robots that they want to see, just list 20 and we'll pick out the most popular. Ineligable robots are part of teams that have reached a semi-final. No American, Dutch or German robots are eligable. Obi-Have #Diotoir #Milly-Ann Bug #Binky #Sir Chromalot #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Velocirippa #Crusader 2 #Eric #Reactor 2 #Robochicken #Iron Awe 2.1 #Big Nipper #IG-88 #Judge Shred 3 #Supernova #Disc-O-Inferno #Rick #Lightning #Ceros #Kronic the Wedgehog Matt(Talk) 18:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Datovidny #Major Tom #Velocirippa #Diotoir #Mega Morg #Ming Dienasty #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Sir Chromalot #Supernova #Weld-Dor 3 #Judge Shred 3 #Kronic the Wedgehog #Iron Awe 2.1 #The Steel Avenger #Kat 3 #Aggrobot #Robochicken #Mega Hurts LT #Scorpion #Tiberius 3 #259 Datovidny (talk) 19:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) CrashBash #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Sir Chromalot #Diotoir #Kat 3 #Infernal Contraption #Lightning #Scorpion #Hellbent #Mighty Mouse #Roobarb #Disc-O-Inferno #Reactor 2 #Trax #Supernova #Big Nipper #Vader #Fluffy #Iron Awe 2.1 #Shredder Evolution #Mantis CrashBash 19:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Middle Eye #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #The Steel Avenger #Big Nipper #Iron Awe 2.1 #259 #General Carnage 2 #Sir Chromalot #Supernova #IG-88 #Tiberius 3 #Aggrobot #Diotoir #Reactor 2 #Anarchy #Prizephita Mach 2 #The Alien #Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit #Tetanus Booster #Raging Reality #Lightning #Hydra #Barbaric Response /Middle_Eye\(talk) 19:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think Anarchy or Raging Reality are eligible because their teams have made it past the heats before. Christophee (talk) 19:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe, Christophee, I picked up on that but it didn't let me post cause you had added your robots--Shayfan 19:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Christophee #Lightning #Diotoir #Iron Awe 2.1 #Supernova #Disc-O-Inferno #Robochicken #Warhog #Fluffy #Kat 3 #Chompalot #Tiberius 3 #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Crushtacean #Kan Opener #Ripper #Onslaught #Judge Shred 3 #Hydra #Little Fly #Arnold A. Terminegger I think that'll do. Christophee (talk) 20:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Shayfan I know i'm a bit late, but please could you work Crushtacean, Cerberus, Kronic 2, Lambsy, Ming 3, Comengetorix and Suicidal Tendencies in the competition--Shayfan 16:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid the draw has already been completed. Please note you are still 10 edits short of the full 500, but I'll let it slide for the moment, providing you keep this level of activity. Matt(Talk) 16:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Selections Five Votes Diotoir Iron Awe 2.1 S.M.I.D.S.Y. Supernova Four Votes Lightning Sir Chromalot Three Votes Big Nipper Disc-O-Inferno Judge Shred 3 Kat 3 Reactor 2 Robochicken Tiberius 3 Two Votes 259 Aggrobot Fluffy Hydra IG-88 Kronic the Wedgehog Scorpion The Steel Avenger Velocirippa Wildcards Arnold A. Terminegger Barbaric Response Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit Binky Ceros Chompalot Crusader 2 Eric General Carnage 2 Hellbent Kan Opener Little Fly Mega Hurts LT Mega Morg Mighty Mouse Milly-Ann Bug Onslaught Prizephita Mach 2 Rick Ripper Roobarb Shredder Evolution Tetanus Booster Trax Vader Weld-Dor 3 There's our draw, I'll work on sorting them into heats now. Matt(Talk) 14:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Table Something occured to me earlier, as I was reading through past competitions. It's probably rubbish, but do you think we should have a table index type thing for each of our future competitions, including this one? I'm talking about the tables that talk about "Notable Robots that did not reach a Semi-Final", for example. See Me, Feel Me 20:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean the templates at the bottom displaying the heats and competitors? I think having a template listing the different heats would be a good idea for all of these competitions, but I think the competitors one should be restricted to the competitions we do based on full series, like Series 8 and the Audited Series. Christophee (talk) 15:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what I meant, yes. See Me, Feel Me 16:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I share Christophee's sentiments. Only create a competitors template for competitions where there is a real life alternative (i.e. Audited Series) with the exception of Series 8. Matt(Talk) 16:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC)